1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charged-particle beam irradiation device that performs the irradiation of a charged-particle beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device, which performs cancer treatment by irradiating a patient with a charged-particle beam such as a proton beam, is known. This kind of device includes a cyclotron (accelerator) that emits a charged-particle beam by accelerating charged particles, a rotating gantry (rotating body) on which a rotatable irradiation unit irradiating a patient with the charged-particle beam in an arbitrary direction is mounted, and a transport line that transports the charged-particle beam emitted from the cyclotron to the irradiation unit.
The irradiation unit is rotatable relative to the patient, and various forms are known as the form of the transport line that transports a charged-particle beam to the irradiation unit. For example, the beam transport line mounted on the rotating gantry disclosed in the related art is disposed to make the charged-particle beam, which travels in a direction of the rotation axis of the rotating gantry, travel so that the charged-particle beam is inclined to be separated from the rotation axis, to make the charged-particle beam travel by a predetermined distance after turning the charged-particle beam in a rotation direction of the rotation axis, and to transport the charged-particle beam to the irradiation unit (nozzle 32) by bending the charged-particle beam, which has traveled by the predetermined distance, toward the rotation axis. Further, the beam transport line, which is disposed as described above, is supported by a truss-like structure (rotating gantry).